Untitled
by Daughters Of The Moon Goddess
Summary: About the G-Boys!!!
1. Chapter 1

Lady Une looked at the angry girls over her desk, "I want you to take some officers with you to retrieve Faith

**U****N****T****I****T****L****E****D**

** **

Author's note: Hey! This is our first attempt at actually posting a fic! R and R!

P.S: We don't own Gundam Wing and/or the boys ::sniff:: Also, anything that happened/s like wasn't planned on! TOTAL FICTION!

Lady Une looked at the angry girls over her desk, "I want you to take some officers with you to retrieve Lianne."

Arianna ran a hand through her wavy red hair and looked over at Jessica. The raven-haired girl stared back at her with such a steely look in her purple eyes that Arianna winced. She hated being stuck in between these two. _'They always had to be difficult.'_ She thought as she turned back to Lady Une with a shrug. "You know we hate to work with other people. Besides, we're just gonna scout first and see what we're up against."

Lady Une rolled her eyes before bringing them back to Arianna's light green ones. "If he was brave enough to go up against you two after what happened last time, he has to have a really good reason to feel secure." Lady Une leaned over her desk intently. " I think he has lots of back-up this time which is why I want you to have it too."

"I'm not going up there with someone I don't know and trust watching my back," Jessica shot back angrily. " We can get her back. A couple of guards can't stop us."

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to loose my two best spies over something stupid like not having enough back-up with them," Lady Une replied. 

Jessica's eyes started to narrow, but Lady Une cut her off before she could say anything. "At twenty hundred hours you will go to the Conference Room. There will be the officers that are going with you on your scouting. Then, if you have enough back up you will retrieve the girl. If not, you will come back for more." Lady Une saw the look of objection in their eyes. " Do I make myself clear?" She asks firmly.

Jessica ground her teeth together and almost growled her reply to Lady Une, "Crystal."

Arianna followed Jessica's storming path to the door. "Now you did it," She remarked before she closed the door behind her, and followed her reckless friend's path down the hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sally lightly knocked on Wufei's office door before going in. Wufei looked up at her from his paperwork, "What is it now Woman?" Sally brushed off the insult today like all the other days with no comments.

"Lady Une wants you and the other Gundam Pilots to help a few of our other Preventers to get a friend back, and she invited me along to curb your temper." Sally said, eyes dancing and slipped out the door before Wufei could say a word.

"Damn onna making me do a simple recon mission! I use to be a Gundam Pilot DAMNIT! Doesn't she have any honor at all?! She –-" 

Sally opened the door again, cutting of Wufei in his ranting, "I almost forgot, we have to meet in the Conference Room at twenty hundred hours. Be there and be sure to stay your cheerful self ok?" She said, winking at him and ducking out the door. She heard his ranting following her down the hall and smiled… oh how she loved to tease him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Une smiled evilly as she typed a message to the other Gundam Pilots to meet Destiny and Angel in the Conference Room

**U****N****T****I****T****L****E****D**

** **

Author's note: Hey! This is our first attempt at actually posting a fic! R and R!

P.S: We don't own Gundam Wing and/or the boys:sniff::. Also, anything that happened/s like wasn't planned on! TOTAL FICTION!

Lady Une smiled evilly as she typed a message to the other Gundam Pilots to meet Jessica and Arianna in the Conference Room. _'This is for what Jessica's done to me'_ she thought to herself as she finished typing up the message, and sent it to the Gundam Pilot's computers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo Maxwell looked at his computer screen while a message popped up telling him that he had e-mail. _'Another one? Not like I have enough e-mail to look through already.'_ He opened it and read it to himself. _'Dear Gundam Pilots, you have a mission today at twenty hundred hours. You will meet two fellow officers in the Conference Room. Just to inform you, these two have very short tempers {like a certain pilot}. ~Lady Une.' _" DAMNITT! _Another _mission?! And who am I going meet other than Wuffy, Q, Tro-man, and Hee-chan? Hmm… I wonder…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Twenty hundred hours…_

_ _

"Hey Hee-chan! Do ya know who these people we're working on the mission are? I've already asked Q, Tro-man, and Wuffy, they don't know… and… well. The dudes aren't here yet!" Duo asked as the last of the five Gundam Pilots came into the Conference Room.

"Umm… no." Heero said as he rolled his eyes, " I did get the same e-mail as you did."

"Don't… ever… call… me… Wuffy! INJUSTICE!" Wufei said as he took out his katana and was about to push it against Duo's throat… but two female giggles interrupted.

"Hehe… so immature…" Jessica and Arianna said in unison as Jessica rolled her deep purple eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!" Wufei said as he put his katana back into its sheath.

"Um, the right people to do this mission… without… you" Arianna said pointedly.

"INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei shouted as his face reddened at the insult. 

"Calm down Wu-man! Anyways ladies…" Duo says as he pats Wufei's shoulder. " I'm Duo, this is Wufei or Wuffy… which ever, that's…" He says as he points to Heero, Quatre, and Trowa in turn. " Heero, Quatre, annnnnnd… Trowa!" 

"Well, I'm Angel and this here… is… um, or **was**… JESSICA!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Arianna says as she hurried down the hallway to retrieve her friend. Arianna finally caught up with Jessica at the end of the hallway, caught her arm and spun her around. Arianna noticed the glazed look in Jessica's eyes and asked what was wrong. "Jess…. c'mon, what's wrong? They're just guys, nothing to be afraid of…"

Jessica jerked her arm away from Arianna and ran her hand through her hair agitatedly. "There sure as hell is, especially when those 'guys' are Gundam Pilots. And I betrayed one of them before… God… I never thought I would see him again… DAMNIT!" Jessica yelled as she punched the wall. "Oww…" She said, shaking her hand. 

"Now that you're feeling better, we should go back and TALK to them. You know, the art of communication? NOT run out the door as soon as you see them!" Arianna said, trying to get through to Jessica. 

Jessica sighed and straightened her shoulders. "Ok. I'm ready now." And followed Arianna back to her certain doom. _'Stop thinking like that! Be positive… he should have gotten over it by now… or not…'_

"Finally! You guys… er…I mean…" Duo stuttered, trying to think of the right thing to say. _'Damn! Open mouth, insert foot.'_ __"Well…glad you're back!" He said smiling weakly. 

"Weak onna…" Wufei whispered under his breath.

"What'd you say? Care to repeat that louder?" Arianna asked Wufei.

"I said… weak… onna!" He said matter-of-factly.

"Ok… just wondering… so I didn't kick your ass over something that I heard wrong," Arianna said as she started to walk closer to Wufei and punched him.

Wufei had stood his ground, not expecting the onna to go through with her threat. He certainly didn't expect to be knocked backwards by her punch like he was. His eyes narrowed as he rubbed his jaw and started towards her to give as good as he got. He got up close to Arianna and actually started to punch her back when all of a sudden, Yuy was in his way. "Get out of my way," He growled at Heero. 

Heero raised an eyebrow at this. "So you can…what? Punch her back and totally destroy any kind of working relationship in the mission? That comes first, you can feud later." Heero said as he released Wufei's fist and watched the slightly smaller pilot take a calming breath.

Meanwhile, Jessica was standing off to the side, pretending to be invisible. _'Maybe…maybe if I stand still enough, they'll forget I'm here.' _She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and all hope for invisibility went out the window. She turned around to face a platinum blond man at about 20. She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Jessica."

Quatre gave her a warm smile and a wink as he shook her hand. "I know, I heard your friend scream it. I'm Quatre."

Destiny flushed with embarrassment as she remembered her flight out the door. "Um…sorry about that. Girl stuff, you know. We should really get started on the briefing for the case." She said to change the topic onto familiar working ground.

"Maybe if we just leave them and sit at the table, then they'll get the hint." Quatre suggested.

"That might work…or not…" She said as she saw the way that Arianna and Wufei were glaring at each other. "Oh, well the denser ones will get it eventually." She said and found a seat at the table across from Quatre. "So…Quatre…" She started until Trowa decided to sit down next to her. "Why'd you decide to be a Gundam pilot? If you don't mind me asking," She said quickly, trying to ignore Trowa's presence even though that was like trying to stop a tank with a picket fence. 

Quatre leaned forward intently, "I don't mind," He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I want people to know, actually. I fight so others don't have to. We need soldiers at this time as much as we need Relena to bring peace. It's a complicated line to walk. Enforcing peace, and not becoming militaristic."

Jessica nodded, agreeing with what Quatre was saying. "Sometimes I wonder if war would be simpler, but then I see how happy the people are now. They were never really happy during the war…everything was a life or death decision…" Jessica trailed off, remembering the past and mentally shrugged it off. 

"You seem to speak from experience." Quatre said, noticing the faraway look in her eyes.

"I think everyone here that's our age, speaks from experience. Oh, look here they come." Jessica said, noticing the others finally coming to the table. "I thought you were never coming! That you were just gonna stare at Wufei," Jessica teased Arianna who snorted indelicately. 

"Yeah. RIGHT. Stare at Wufei. Uh-huh. I'd rather eat shit. **You'd** rather talk about being Midii for a week. Oops, did I say that?" Arianna said, looking scared and ran over to hide behind Heero as Jessica started towards her.

"Come back here you little…" Jessica growled, mad that Arianna had let slip that little fact this early in talking to the ex-pilots. 

Arianna stuck her tongue out at Jessica from behind Heero. "I'm not **that** stupid, no matter what anyone says!"

Heero watched this with a puzzled expression in his eyes and looked at the other ex-pilots. They all had the same expression in varying degrees except for…Trowa. He looked…Shocked? …Angry? …Slightly confused too? Since when had Trowa expressed his emotions that openly?

Arianna put her arms out in front of her and started apologizing. "I didn't mean it! Really, I didn't!" 

Jessica stopped and got an evil smile on her face. "Well, since you told my secret I'll just have to tell what I know."

Arianna brazened it out. "You wouldn't." The smile on Jessica's face grew bigger, and Arianna flopped down in a random chair and flung an arm over her eyes. "Oh, hell! You would too. Fine! Ya want me to do it? Ok, then. Duo, you knew me when we were in a gang together under Solo. I had short hair then, but I was still loud then." Arianna took her arm off her face and glared at Jessica. "Happy now? Want me to tell them everything else too? About the Doctors and EVERYTHING?!" Arianna said getting up in Jessica's face. 

Jessica sat down in the chair she had occupied previously. "We might as well. Their reactions if we have to show what happened to us would be…interesting to say the least." 

"Ok, then." Arianna said as she stood at the head of the table. "One way or another we all got to the Scientists in the end, and we got our…powers. All of us have a different story on how we got there and only they will decide on if you will know or not. The Scientists were experimenting with gene therapy and creating things like telepathy in humans. We are the products of those experiments. I am a 1st generation which means they experimented on me but Arianna here," she pointed at Jessica, "is 2nd generation, which means they experimented on her mother. They only used girls for this project; don't ask me why. You may also hear us refer to someone named Maverick. She's the woman that the Scientist's brought in to teach us on how to use our powers. She's slightly different than us in the way that she wasn't an artificially made witch like us. She was a natural one that the Doctors got a hold of and increased her gifts with the gene therapy. They also did the same with her daughter Fiona who some of you may meet. Lianne, who we're going to rescue, is 1st generation in telepathy. Jessica is 2nd generation in telekinesis, and I'm 1st generation and I do weather-craft." Arianna took a breath and sat down, not looking at anyone.

Quatre was the first one who came out of the shock this information put them in. "So…you're telling me that witches are real." He said trying to get the facts straight, "And that you guys were…made into them…and a natural one taught you to use your powers?"

"Yeah… That's about it." Jessica said softly.

"So…Wuffy over there almost got fried, lightning style?" Duo asked bluntly to Arianna.

"Not really… You see, the first thing we were taught was control over our powers. Our emotions are now almost totally separated from them, unless you say something that reminds us of something in our pasts. Mostly we're still sensitive." Arianna said, trying to smile at Duo.

"Now that we have the background information out of the way, we can get down to business," Jessica said. "Lianne has been captured and we have reason to believe that this may be linked to a threat from yet another organization trying to overthrow the present-day government. We need her back."

"What evidence do you have, suggesting the involvement of a rebel organization?" Heero asked.

"That the last time someone captured her, we beat them to a bloody pulp. And…he would know better by now that he needs…insurance to come up against us. The rest is just guesses." Arianna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why need us?" Duo asked.

"Lady Une made us take you. I believe her exact words were, "…I don't want to loose my two best spies over something stupid like not having enough back-up with them," Arianna replied.

"What is it with you and dangerous occupations?!" Duo asked, exasperated with Arianna.

Arianna just sighed, "You can argue with me about it on our way there. So… Let's go." 


End file.
